365 days and counting
by Halanime
Summary: Seryou and Yuzuru have been dating for a year now, but they haven't gone any further than kissing. Maybe it's time to take their relationship to the next level... This fanfic is for all those Seven Days fans who just can't get enough of this couple!
1. Chapter 1

**365 days and counting**

**SeryouXYuzuru**

**(Honestly, it took a long time for me to decide who should play the seme and who should be the uke, but after reading the manga a couple of times I realized that Yuzuru definitely has this whole uke/adorable/girlish aura about him. Seryou just seems older and more in control of things so I decided that he would be the Seme. Who do you think should be the seme? And the uke?)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEVEN DAYS. This author of this manga is the brilliant Venio Tachibana. I simply am a perverted fangirl who wants a little more guy on guy action. Which leads me to my next comment…THIS IS YAOI. That means boys loving and doing all sorts of yummy things to other boys. :D**

**So without further adieu….**

It was great not having to worry about the discrepancy between his face and his personality, which Koike managed to remind him about every day, when he was with his boyfriend. Seryou thought it was... "cute".

Of all the things he thought about himself, "Cute" was far from it. Maybe handsome, maybe gorgeous, maybe even beautiful…But not "Cute" .That irritated him. Grrr.

He pondered this while looking out the window of his classroom. His eyes wandered across the very bastard who dared call him cute as he walked out of the building, stopping only to turn and catch Yuzuru staring at him from the window. Yuzuru felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Damn that kid….

Seryou flashed his charming smile and waved gently at the brunette. Yuzuru watched the slim, black-haired boy with his suitcase slung behind his back walk off to who-knew-where. His boyfriend was so mysterious, they'd been together for a year and he still didn't feel like he really had a grasp on his personality. It was intriguing.

Koike slapped the back of his head. "I honestly still can't believe you two are going out. What a waste of beauty!" Yuzuru rubbed the tender spot gently. "You're so rough Koike…And I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, don't you girls like this kind of superficial stuff? Beautiful people hooking up appeals to you people, doesn't it? Anyway he's pretty normal to me…"

"Ughhh. I don't think you're smart enough to be able to appreciate the fact that Seryou, the most beautiful boy in the world, is allowing you to date him full time! Hey are you paying attention to me? Girls would kill to be in your spot! Shino!"

Yuzuru had already begun to slip off into his world of profound thoughts and questions, it was all he could do to escape Koike's incessant ranting. As if he was stupid. As if he didn't know how much Seryou meant to him. As if he wasn't irrationally and incredibly in love with the guy.

Seryou understood him.

It was late in the afternoon when he finally left school grounds, practice took forever and it was unusual for Seryou to not be there. He looked at his phone only to see that the kid had sent him a text not too long ago.

_Couldn't make practice, had to go shopping with Shino to find a wedding dress. Sorry! -End_

What the hell was he sorry for? Seryou was such a polite sap sometimes it irritated him. And then he chuckled, because he realized that he really loved that about Seryou. He cherished how different Seryou was from his own brusque self. It was a nice change.

_Better not be cheating on me. It's Friday night and I have nothing to do so I'm coming by. Skip practice again and I'll beat you up. –End_

He boarded the train and looked out the window. He hated to admit it but there was nothing he loved more than being with his boyfriend. He just felt so…calm around him. Like he couldn't make a mistake, because in the end everything he did would just be "cute".

Cute. Hmph.

They'd been dating for a year now. Both were either too shy to go any further than a heated kiss, or they were simply too cautious of each other's feelings and need for personal space. The desire was there, they just didn't know how to make the next move…

_ Have you ever…you know…_

_What? Stop beating around the bush Seryou just say it_

_This is a big deal! *push*_

_Haha okay well stop hesitating then_

…_..had sex with someone…_

_Oh…_

_Yuzuru-san?_

_*chuckles* Why you want to do it with me?_

_*blushes slightly* You're so blunt…._

_I mean…_

_*steps closer, whispers in his ear* Though I did say I like to be restrained, I'd rather tie you down in this situation, Yuzuru-san.._

_*blushes and covers his reddening ear* What the hell! So you're a sadist too? Hey don't walk away- where are you going? _

He never did answer that question. But who knew Seryou could be so….?

Sadistic?

Perverted?

Sexy.


	2. Chapter 2 Author

Hello dear readers-

I was unable to put this little note into the bottom of my fanfic for some strange and obscure reason so I decided to make a quickie chapter/author's note. This story is not only the first fanfiction I have ever written but it will also be my first time writing a lemon. So as you read the upcoming chapters I would like your opinion on anything from the way I write to how well (or not so well) I've portrayed the characters. I would also really appreciate it if you could offer some pointers. I have been writing for a while now (in general, not fanfiction, clearly lol) and would love to become a BETA reader, so all of your criticism would definitely help me as I work toward this goal. When I write my lemon please do not go easy on me, tell me what you would like to see more of and what I may be lacking. I intend on writing a couple more yaoi fanfictions in the future and would definitely like to know what makes my fellow fangirls/boys sizzle ;P

Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the story!

Love,

Hal


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled. He smiled that beautiful, wonderfully sweet smile that always seemed to say "The day hadn't begun until you arrived".

It made you feel special. Like you were the only person in the world that could ever make him smile like that.

"I thought you'd never come."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes at the grinning, dark-haired charmer. "I had to pick up a few things, movies and what not. Some food. It's Friday! Don't be silly. What else would I be doing?"

Seryou laughed and pulled his boyfriend in through the doorway "Well come in! Let's start our Friday night."

Yuzuru playfully shook his head and took off his shoes, placing them next to a slightly smaller matching pair, reminding him of his seniority over the other male. He always forgot he was older than Seryou, the younger boy's tall frame and maturity always made him feel small. He set his things down on the floor, went into the living room, and plopped next to Seryou who had already turned on the tv and was flipping through channels with the remote.

"So what do you feel like watching? And what should we eat? I could make something."

Yuzuru sighed and peeled off his navy-blue blazer, flinging it behind him onto a chair in the kitchen. He loosened the light blue tie that signaled his Junior year status and popped a few of the buttons on his collared shirt. He sunk into the chair and laid his head back, leaving a bit of his slender neck and slightly toned chest exposed.

"I don't know. Whatever. I could care less, honestly. Maybe something with a bit of blood, and a hot sex scene…"

Seryou rose an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend playfully "A hot sex scene huh? Hmm…" Noticing Yuzuru's exposed flesh he couldn't help but stare- hungrily. As all sorts of thoughts began to stir in his mind the heat slowly started to settle into his cheeks. He forced himself to turn away from the arousing scene before him.

_Pervert! I'm such a pervert! Okay. I need to do something.._

Yuzuru glanced over at Seryou and watched as he battled with his emotions. Something had clearly bothered him. "Seryou? Hey, seryou."

Seryou avoided all eye contact and rose from the couch "So I'm going to make something to eat I mean it's getting late…You're hungry right? What should I make? There's pasta, day old Chinese food…" He peered into the groceries that Yuzuru had dropped onto the floor "Oh you brought some ramen, we could just make that…."

"Seryou" Said male continued to make preparations for dinner and ignored Yuzuru.

"Am I bothering you? Do you not want me to be here tonight? I can leave."

"No, nothing's bothering me. Ofcourse you should stay, what's wrong with you?" Seryou flashed his enchanting fake smile at his boyfriend and began to warm up the stove.

"I hate it when you're pretending. What's wrong with _you_. Tell me now or I leave."

"Yuzuru…."

Yuzuru stood up and walked over to Seryou, placing himself in the small space between the younger boy and the counter. He looked up at him and gently touched his face.

"So? What's up with you now? Hm?"

Seryou sighed, the close proximity and the hand on his face did absolutely nothing to help his thoughts which in turn was not helping his already budding erection.

He looked down "Uh it's nothing reall-"Soft lips brushed his, and then they were there, firm and sweet. He dropped the pan he was holding and threaded his hand through Yuzuru's soft hair while weaving the other around his waist, pulling him closer. Yuzuru licked Seryou's delicate lips, asking for entrance, which he was quickly permitted. He lapped at the roof the boy's mouth, taking in every inch of the hot abyss.

"Nnngh…."

The dark haired boy let out a wanton moan. He was starting to his lose himself and he knew he had to stop before he lost control and ravished his boyfriend. Releasing Yuzuru he quickly wiped the clear string of liquid that had trickled down his chin. He tried to look at everything but the panting and slightly disheveled boy in front of him. "Uhm…"

Yuzuru looked confused "Huh? Why…why did you stop?" He stepped closer to Seryou. Too close.

"What are you afraid of?" He brushed Seryou's slightly hard member with his thigh. The boy shuddered.

"A-Aren't you hungry?" The dark-haired male's blush darkened as he tried to change the subject, a little bead of sweat inched down the side of his face. He desperately tried to regain his cool composure "So we should eat…"

"Why won't you look at me?" Yuzuru peered questioningly at his peculiar companion

Seryou forced himself to look at him, his piercing blue eyes were passionate yet serious and burned into the brunette.

Seryou suddenly grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him close so that everything from their knees to their chests were touching. Yuzuru moaned.

He bent down and softly murmured into the older boy's warm ear-

"I think that if we don't eat something soon, I may be tempted…." He slowly licked the rim of the brunette's ear, causing the boy to shudder.

"…to eat something else up…"

He let go of Yuzuru and headed into the pantry, leaving him shocked and (more than slightly) turned on.

Yuzuru covered his mouth, the plum-red flush of his cheeks peeked out above his hands.

"…..what?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh…"

He hoped Seryou didn't hear him. He prayed that the tiled walls were so insulated that whatever ridiculous noises he made would only reverberate back to him. What kind of a guy was he anyway? How could he let some freshman make him feel this way?

Yet there he was, leaning against the blue-tiled wall of Seryou's bathroom, his pants unzipped and his achingly hard member, now slick with pre-cum, weighing heavily in his hands.

He trembled.

He began rubbing slowly, knees starting to give way beneath him.

He thought about how Seryou had grabbed him, how he had whispered those dirty words in his ear, how extremely hot he had felt…

"Ser..you…."

It was all too much. His hand picked up a faster pace as he sunk on to his knees.

"Nnnnnn…"

On the other side of the door, a furiously blushing Seryou listened to the moans of his boyfriend as he jerked off. He let his head fall back onto the wall as he slumped against it, wanting so badly to burst into the bathroom, push the boy up against the wall, and bang him till he screamed.

"Damn it..." He groaned, starting to feel his own member begin to swell.

"Ha…ah…ah…"

_No don't do it, please, don't say it…_

"Seryou!"

"Fuck!"As soon as the obscenity left his mouth he covered it with his hand, hoping that Yuzuru hadn't heard him.

But Yuzuru was too lost in his orgasm to even notice the sound of footsteps walking into another room, the slam of a door, the squeak of a shower handle. None of these noises seemed to reach his ears.

All he could hear and see and think about was Seryou. And then he decided.

_Tonight, he is mine._

**Unfortunately, our dear uke is unaware of the fact that he _is_, in fact, the uke. Ha.**

**He'll realize it soon enough. I promise. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Where is he?_

Yuzuru had been sitting at the counter in the kitchen, picking at his half-cooked ramen as he waited for his boyfriend to return from…wherever he had disappeared to.

_I can't believe I just…in his bathroom…ugh…_

He tried to cover his red face with his hands. Why was his body betraying him like this?

_But I…want him…_

"Hey you alright?" Interrupting his thoughts was the blue-eyed devil himself, rubbing his damp hair with a towel as he walked towards the counter.

"I'm uh..fine…where did you go? You took a shower?"

"Something like that... so what are we eating? I'm starving."Yuzuru handed Seryou a bowl, brushing his hand against the other boy's, their eyes meeting for one, fleeting, moment.

Seryou looked away quickly and dove into his bowl of noodles. He smiled at the brunette. "This is really good! Yum." Yuzuru rolled his eyes "They're just noodles. Not even. Bought it for a dollar at some store…"

"Oh ? Really?"

It was this fake tone that pissed him off. He hated when people just went along with him, didn't he say that before? That phony smile, that bogus laugh. It angered him.

"Actually I'm not." Seryou looked up from his bowl in confusion. "What…?"

"I'm not okay."

"With…."

"With this! All of this! With you!"

"Yuzuru I don't…"

"Touch me. Right now."

Seryou's face darkened. "What? Now? But we're eating…"

"Seryou! You idiot." Yuzuru shoved his bowl to the side and jumped off his chair. He walked towards the younger boy, who stared at his bowl as if it were the only thing that could save him right now. Before he could say something Yuzuru slipped onto his lap, facing him, their hardening members touching slightly.

"Touch me."

Seryou moaned and pulled his boyfriend down into a searing kiss with one hand on the back of his head, the other hand squeezed one of the brunette's round cheeks.

"Woah..woah what? What are you..ah..ahhh" Yuzuru could barely make sense of anything, Seryou had begun to nip at his neck, slowly rubbing his erection against the other's. The sweet friction made it difficult to think. The boy's mouth on his skin made it difficult to breath. He was melting.

The brunette was sucked into another wet kiss, his tongue giving up against the relentless attacks of the dark-haired boy's slick muscle. An erotic groan escaped his lips.

"Mnnngh.."

It was all happening so fast. One minute he was grinding shamelessly on his boyfriend's lap and the next he was falling onto a couch with a certain striking dark-haired male falling on top of him. Before he could protest his hands were bound with a familiar red first year tie. "What…what are you doing?"

Seryou looked at him with such a lustful gaze yuzuru couldn't help but groan. "I want you. Do you know that? I honestly just want to fuck you into this couch. I'm trying to hold back so please don't make this harder for me. Don't look at me like that. I'll lose it I swear I will."

"Fuck…me? No no okay I think you've got it confused you see I…what are you..stop…Seryou stop…what…?"

Seryou had stopped listening to him. He had made fast work of his pants and underwear and now was staring hungrily at his very erect member.

"Seryou. I am _not _a girl."

The dark haired male raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Hm? Well…" he bent forward, slowly licking the slit.

The brunette's back arched as he struggled to hold back a moan.

"No, you most certainly are_ not_ a girl."

Yuzuru whimpered as his member was engulfed by Seryou's hot mouth. "Wait...I…nnnnn.."

He gave up trying to form comprehensible sentences. All he wanted now was to be free of his bondage, he wanted to touch his boyfriend. He wanted to scream.

"Ser..untie…hands..please!"

Seryou released the thick member with a wet *pop*. He licked his lips and set his smoldering blue eyes onto the other male's lust-glazed brown pupils. "…untie me?"

"I'd rather not…but…" He flashed his sweet smile. Damn him for being so flawlessly handsome, even in the most awkward, inopportune times. "…since you said please."

He reached over and released the slightly chafed wrist of the brunette, tossing the tie on the floor. "Better?" He swallowed his lover's cock before the poor boy could respond, humming around it in pleasure.

"Ah!" Yuzuru's hands grasped the soft, dark locks of his boyfriend; it was all he could do to keep from thrusting into his mouth.

Seryou swirled his tongue around the member, licking it slowly only to take it in whole again.

"Ohmyfreaking god! Stop! I'm going…ahh…"

Seryou raked his teeth along his boyfriend's cock, causing him to gasp and moan.

"You're going to what? Cum?" Without warning he took one long hard suck. Yuzuru screamed.

"Seryou!"

The dark haired male neatly swallowed all that came. He sat up and wiped his mouth, leaning back on the arm of the couch with one knee up and the other elongated alongside the older male. His shirt was partially open and his hair was a disheveled, sexy, mess of black. He calmly eyed the panting mess before him.

"What the hell *pant* was that?" Yuzuru weakly threw a pillow at his boyfriend. Seryou dodged it with ease. "So you didn't enjoy it?"

The older boy blushed "Well…I mean…I am _not _a _girl_ dammit!"

"Yes, I think we've established that."

"So don't treat me like one!"

"How am I treating you like one?" He leaned over his boyfriend, planting a hand on either side of the boy, trapping him. "Seriously you can be so thick headed sometimes..."he leaned closer to the flushed brunette and whispered into his ear, their cheeks touching "…Yuzuru." The squirming boy beneath him let out an involuntary groan. Shocked at himself and his traitorous body he suddenly sat up, pushing Seryou off of him.

"Seryou…who are you? I've never seen this side of you before. Do you do this with all of your lovers?"

Seryou shook his head. He blushed and looked to the side. "Yuzuru…how do I put this? I feel like I lose control when I'm around you, like I'm on the edge between being a gentleman and pinning you down and…."

Yuzuru's crimson cheeks glowed. "Huh!" He grabbed the younger boy's collar and roughly pulled him close. "Is that why you've been avoiding me all night? Because you're after my butt?"

Seryou shook his head "You're always so blunt..."

"I'm not the girl in this situation, you got it? I'm older and more experienced and I think…"

Seryou began to unbutton the rest of the brunette's shirt."Right."

"…..so if anyone's taking anything here it'll be me, so don't get any ideas…." His train of thought seemed to escape him. Whether it was seryou 's finger sliding up and down the boy's chest or the fact that he had begun to lick the side of his neck, his mind had gone completely blank. He was beginning to hate this boy.

"You were saying?"Seryou leaned forward and licked a hard pink bud, wrenching another moan from the wriggling brunette.

"Sery..stop..were you even listening? Stop."

Yuzuru pushed the dark-haired male down before he had a chance to attack him...again. With one hand holding the boy's wrist down, his other hand trailed down the partially clothed chest until it found the hard lump it was looking for and squeezed. Seryou yelped.

Yuzuru was pleased with himself. He was in charge (finally). He began to palm the dark-haired boy's erection, receiving a deep moan in response. Seryou squirmed, trying to release himself from the brunette's surprisingly strong grip. He ended up thrusting up against his boyfriend's hand in the process, sending a jolt through his body.

"Ah!"Yuzuru watched as the younger boy struggled to keep his self control. How…adorable?...hot?...incredibly sexy? He found his way inside the boy's pants and began to fondle his extremely hard member. Seryou's back arched off the couch as a strangled moan tumbled out of his mouth.

...Cute.

"Stop." He had never seen Seryou look so serious before, or was it some other intense emotion that he was seeing in the boy's eyes? Whatever it was it made him pause.

"I…I can't do this."

"hn?"

Seryou sat up and put his hands on his boyfriend's hips, pulling him closer, their faces only inches apart. He leaned on his right hand, allowing his left to glide through the junior's tussled golden-brown locks, staring directly into his large brown eyes. Yuzuru's confused expression made him sigh. Seryou kissed his cheek.

"I'm in love with you. Madly incredibly ridiculously in love with you. I want...I want to show you how I feel."

He peppered kisses from the brunette's chin down to his chest, hands lovingly caressing his lean body. Seryou licked his way back up, only to find a panting, red-tinged, yearning-to-be-touched-and-slightly-on-the edge Yuzuru.

"Can I?"

"…so….you want to bang me?"

*sigh* This boy had no sense of mood.

"Until you scream."

Silence.

"…promise?"

Seryou smirked.

_Well, so much for self-control._

_**Ah! Writing a lemon is hard! I commend all writers who are able to do this with ease! I want this fic to be super hot and passion-filled while at the same time not comprimising the characters...Sorry if it's a little (or very) OOC! I'm trying my best! Let me know what you think~ (the next chapter will definitely have a lemon in it...)**  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Do we have the capacity to appreciate that which is truly beautiful? Does the world recognize a wonderful moment when it happens? Does time ever stop to enjoy the warmth of its feeling? Or does everything happen as everything else does, fleeting, quick to become only a memory, a warm imprint of a past love…_

It was all a blur. They were moving at the speed of light and dancing to its sound. Whatever clothes they had on were peeled off with haste and thrown onto the floor, leaving a trail of colors behind them as they pressed each other against the walls, roughly making their way to Seryou's bedroom.

The dark haired boy was ruthless; he was kissing Yuzuru everywhere from his face to his belly button, ignoring any and all protests from his squirming victim. The brunette had given up trying to hold back his voice. How could he when Seryou's lips and tongue were mercilessly nipping and lapping all over his body?

Seryou placed Yuzuru's smooth bare legs around his waist and pinned his arms above him, grinding him into the wall as he kissed the poor boy senseless.

"Ser…oh god…the bed…door…"

The dark-haired male, without ceasing his attacks, kicked the door to his bedroom open and dumped his boyfriend onto the large, plush bed.

Considering his wealth, it was no surprise that Seryou's bedroom was as huge and lavishly furnished as it was. There were two grand windows on the back wall with long, velvet curtains draped over them, and a door that led to a balcony overlooking the bustling city. The room itself was mostly a cool blue color but appeared to be darker and lighter in certain areas, reflecting the calm but unpredictable personality of its inhabitant.

Gasping for breath the brunette looked around the room as his boyfriend slowly climbed on top of him.

"…so this is your room huh? Typical." Seryou snorted. He nuzzled Yuzuru's neck with his nose. "Hmm what's so typical about it?"

"It's just so you…I guess I'm spending the night here?" He glanced at Seryou who had positioned himself right above him. He flashed his deviously charming smile. "You talk too much."Before he could respond Seryou smothered his boyfriend's mouth with his own, licking the boy's lips seductively before slipping into the brunette's soft, yielding mouth. The dark-haired male positioned himself between the other's legs, his hands massaging Yuzuru's thighs as their kiss became more passionate and urgent.

The room sizzled.

"Ha…ha….."

Yuzuru was becoming restless. He wanted more. More of whatever his crazy boyfriend was doing to his body.

He wanted him.

The brunette gripped the boy's back as he arched, pressing himself into him as the other began to trail his tongue from his neck down to his pert nipple. Yuzuru let out a low moan as Seryou slowly swirled his wet muscle around the red bud, one hand continued to rub his thighs as the other lightly touched his twitching cock. The evil bastard was torturing him!

"Goddamn it seryou….just..ah…fuck me already!"

Seryou looked up, shocked at his boyfriend's sudden outburst.

_He really shouldn't say things like that._

He shook his dark locks and smirked.

_Too cute._

He removed himself from between Yuzuru's legs and laid down on his plush pillows, pulling his boyfriend on top of him. Seryou lifted two fingers and looked pointedly at the brunette.

"So…what now?"

Seryou shook his head. "Suck them silly." "Your fingers?" The dark haired male nodded with a dark smile. "My fingers."

Yuzuru looked at them for a second before pulling them into his mouth with his tongue, glaring boldly at his boyfriend who was in turn staring at him with a fierce gaze that screamed _you're mine_. He rolled his tongue around the appendages until Seryou yanked them out, a stream of clear liquid connecting them. The dark haired male propped himself up on an elbow as his other hand leisurely traced wet patterns on Yuzuru's back, his face only inched away from the shuddering boy on top of him. "You like pushing me, don't you?" He pushed the slick appendages into the boy's smooth hole.

"Nngh?"

Yuzuru whimpered as seryou licked his chin, stretching him with his fingers. "You really are too cute sometimes…" The dark haired male pushed deeper inside the brunette, rubbing against an extremely sensitive spot.

"Ah!" Yuzuru threw back his head and arched, unconsciously pressing himself against Seryou's fingers. The blue-eyed boy eyed him hungrily.

_You have no idea what you do to me, do you Yuzuru?_

He hit the same spot over and over, watching as his boyfriend became undone on top of him, moaning until tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes.

"Seryou I can't….please…shit…!"

Seryou moaned and pushed the brunette into the bed, raised his legs over his shoulder, and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his lips before shoving in his throbbing member.

_So..fucking…hot…_

Seryou moaned "Yuzuru…" Hearing his name called in such a wanton manner made him groan. "Seryou…just move! Ah…" The younger boy began to move slowly, thrusting in and out, lightly tapping the bundle of nerves.

Yuzuru gripped Seryou's back as he arched into him "oh god…faster!" Seryou wasted no time in obliging as he pounded viciously into his boyfriend.

Yuzuru screamed.

The dark haired male found himself reaching his climax; just looking at the fervent, squirming, moaning boy beneath him made him want to come. He bent over and kissed the panting brunette's warm neck, whispering into his ear "I want you to come with me, Yuzuru." The boy groaned as Seryou rested his head on his shoulder, driving into him at an even faster pace.

Stars crossed his vision as his body tingled all over with pleasure. The pressure in his abdomen was becoming unbearable, he needed to release. Now. With the little strength he had left he pushed Seryou onto his back and sat on top of him, impaling himself onto his cock. A feral growl erupted from the younger boy as he gripped the Yuzuru's hips and began to pound upward into his lover's searing hole.

"I can't..oh god I …..seryou I…I'm going to….ah.."

Seryou smiled his effortless smile. Really, how was he able to do that even at a time like this?

"Don't hold back. Come."

He raked his nails down Yuzuru's spine, causing the brunette to throw his head back as a final thrust pushed them both over the edge.

Their names echoed loudly off the somewhat iridescent blue walls as they fell heavily into one another's arms.

Seryou breathed deeply as he gradually descended from his orgasm. He turned to glance at his boyfriend who was nestled in the crook of his neck, gasping for air. He kissed his damp forehead.

Yuzuru frowned.

"Ugh. My butt hurts."

Seryou laughed and cuddled his boyfriend. "But you're such a _cute_ uke. Really I can't get enough of you…"

Yuzuru looked up at him, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Dear god…who knew you- the quiet, innocent (seeming!), charming seryou was such a…..freak. Koike was so wrong about you. What else are you hiding? What were you like some sort of a man whore before I met you?"

"Really who says things like that? You're too much. I feel like taking you all over again…"

Yuzuru tried to jump out of the bed, but he was held back by his boyfriend's arms which were securely wound around his waist

"Who get's turned on by stuff like that? That's it, I'm out of here! Let go!"

Seryou gently pulled him back onto the bed.

"Ha ha, come here. I'm not letting go, stay with me. Until morning. Please?"

Yuzuru sighed as he surrendered. He turned around and snuggled into Seryou's warm, toned chest.

_I love you._

"I hate you. So much."

Seryou smirked and pulled the brunette closer. He tugged the plush white comforter over their heads, enveloping them in sweet warmth.

"Ha ha. Yeah, I know."

_I love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go ! I hope you liked it... Lemon's are really tough to write! It took me like a week to figure out the scene and then another couple days to form my thoughts into actual, sensible words! :O<strong>

**(Oh, and you can ignore the first couple of sentences they're not really related to the story I just felt like I had to put something poetic at the beginning of this last chapter...just a silly attempt at paying homage to the beauty of this manga XD)**

**Thank you for your support and PLEASE write a review! I would really appreciate it if you did!**


End file.
